The Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir
by fandomgirlforeva
Summary: Magnus Dupain-Cheng and Adaline Agreste not only have their hands full with navigating school, bullies, drama, and crushes, but they also have the fate of the world in their hands. As Ladybug and Cat Noir, they defend Paris from an evil villain that threatens the peaceful lives that they try and lead. (Genderswap Miraculous)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a genderswap AU requested from Shiranai Atsune, one of many and I had some fun with this. I don't know how many chapters I'll do but I'll definitely try and keep up on this one. Sorry for my gap in updates on my other stories I will be trying to update them all but there is still a lot for me to do with school starting up. I do not own any characters or really this idea I just own the way I write and portray characters. I am sorry for Chat's lack of puns I'm not very good at them and I'll try harder to capture her personality in the next chapters. Hope you enjoy my take on the genderswap! :)**

* * *

Magnus couldn't help but stare off into space as his teacher, Mr. Bustier explained once again what the procedure was for an Akuma attack. They went through this lecture every month now because there had been too many times that he hadn't covered his tracks and they found him missing. Andy had tried as much as he could, but there was only so much a guy's best friend could do. Besides, he didn't really have to pay attention because he was never here anyway.

"Mr. Dupain-Cheng, care to explain what would happen if the hallway to the basement is ever blocked in an attack?"

Just great, he growled to himself. "Once the path is blocked we will be forced to exit the school and head to the safe house in the stadium. If that road were to be blocked as well we will have to go to the town hall."

Mr. Bustier nods in approval, "very good. Mr. Bourgeois, what will you all do if you are separated from me?"

"Praise the Akuma and go home?" He says haughtily, getting a high five from his best friend.

Mr. Bustier rubs his temple, "you may think this is funny, Mr. Bourgeois, but we have already had far too many lost students during an Akuma attack that we can't risk anyone goofing off." Magnus felt like that sentence was directed at him, even though Cody didn't answer correctly.

"Yes, Miss Agreste?"

Magnus's heart skipped a beat as the name of his forever crush, Adaline Agreste, answered the question. "We're supposed to find the nearest adult or police officer and request their help in either finding you or getting to the nearest safe location."

Andy poked him in the ribs and wiggled his eyebrows at him, but all Magnus did was shove him away before the bell rang. "Alright class, Mrs. D'Argencourt is absent today so you will have study hall with the rest of the class in the library."

Magnus picked up his bag but almost choked when Andy wraps his arm around his neck. "Soooooo, are you going to use this chance to talk to Adaline?"

Magnus scoffs, "yeah right. The most I'll ever do with her is maybe get out a sentence without sounding like a total buffoon."

His best friend shrugs, "you never know. Me and Nina happened on accident, maybe you and Adaline will too."

"The only 'accident' I will ever get with Adaline is tripping over my big feet in front of her. She's the daughter of my favorite fashion designer Gabrielle Agreste and not only that, but she's a model, super smart, and a really great person. I could lose to literally anyone in this class seeing as I'm dumb, clumsy, awkward, and not a people person."

Andy only lets out a sigh before bringing Magnus down farther so he was near his level. "All I'm saying dude, is maybe try and speak with her. I'm not talking a full convo, just a simple 'hey' can get a girl thinkin' about ya. Just try it, try even sitting next to her during study hall. Before another Akuma attacks and ruins your timing."

Magnus groans as they walk into the library. Mrs. Damocles was in charge of the library while their librarian took a leave of absence, and that always meant a horrible seating chart where Magnus was forced to sit between Cody and Sam, two of the chattiest guys he'd ever met. "Now let's see…Nina, you sit here, Kim right next to her, Maxine across from her, Alex sit on Kim's other side, Alice next to Alex, Cody across from Alice, Sam next to him. Adaline next to Nina on this other table, Magnus next to her…" All other words didn't matter as Magnus's ears took in only the necessary information. He was going to sit next to Adaline. He felt like he was already starting to hyperventilate.

With a thumbs up from Andy and a deep breath, Magnus took his seat next to Adaline, who was reading a thick textbook that was probably assigned by her mother. All he ever got about Adaline was what he heard from Cody, who could never shut up and always talked about her. Magnus had never had the guts to say hi, especially after that embarrassing day that Adaline gave him her umbrella and it shut on top of him. The dark-haired boy stole a glance at the blonde beauty until she caught him and he looked away really quickly. "Hey," she whispers and it almost gave Magnus a heart attack.

"Y-yeah?" Magnus stutters.

"I like your earrings, not many guys I know have piercings."

Magnus touches the jewels self-consciously, his Miraculous changed into circular black jewels once he put them in, just in case anybody caught onto the fact that Magnus and Ladybug were both guys with red and black earrings. "Uh y-yeah, I just thought it would be kinda cool, ya know?"

Adaline smiles, "totally. I've never met a guy that's so comfortable with something like that. My mom would love you."

"R-really? Your mom is like, my idol!" Of course, he got too loud, so Mr. Damocles shushes him.

Adaline chuckles drily, "yeah, I get that a lot."

Magnus quickly tries to backtrack, it was going so well a few seconds ago. "No no, I'm sorry. I mean she's the reason I design, but my biggest inspiration is…the world around me." What's a good way to tell your crush that they're the biggest inspiration for doing what you do?

"Really? I've never seen any of your designs, but from the way that Andy describes them they sound really good. I'm sure my mother would be thrilled to see them." Magnus's face lights up like a storefront window.

"O-oh I don't think they're that good."

Adaline cocks her head, "don't most artists or designers think they're not good? Would you mind if I took a look at them?"

Magnus's eyes widen, "I-I don't have my sketchbook with me." Liar.

The girl smiles, "that's ok. Would you mind if I came to your house after school? You could show me then."

Alarms went off in Magnus's head. He had posters up of all of Adaline's shoots, commercials, and merchandise covering his room. Not to mention several sketchbooks of designs centered around clothes she wore. If she saw all of that, she would be mortified and think that Magnus was a creep. "I uh, I mean yeah I-I think you could but uh, I have t-to help a little in the bakery after school so uh, if you wanted to come over, oh I don't know, maybe around dinner my parents would be happy to cook for you."

Just as Adaline opened her mouth to reply, the Akuma alarms went off. Both teens' heads shot up to look at the TV's that would automatically turn onto the news when an Akuma attacked. "Breaking News, a new Akumatized villain, calling himself Warlock, is beginning to magically hold people captive to watch his magic show."

The screen flips to an image of a man in a long purple coat, purple top hat, and a cane in the background, with a scared reporter in the foreground. "Thanks, Nadia. I'm here live in Downtown Paris where the Warlock is zapping people with his cane, making them begin to levitate. We're not quite sure what his final plan is, but he claims people will finally watch him. Back to you, Nadia."

"The police have done everything they can to try and stop this villain as he makes his way through the city…" Magnus stops listening as he slowly gets up from the table and backs away into the shelves before running out the doors to the bathroom.

Once he's sure he's alone, he opens his jacket to allow Tikki to fly out. "Ok Tikki, we have to stop the Warlock in time for my date-uh I mean, hang out or whatever with Adaline tonight."

Tikki giggles, "don't worry Magnus this'll be a piece of cake. I was listening to the news, and his Akuma seems to be in his cane."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Tikki. Alright, spots on!"

In a flash of black and red spots, Magnus's normal stress clothes are transformed into a black and red suit. The suit clung to him, outlining his muscular form in a way his normal clothes wouldn't allow. The suit was red with black spots around his middle and legs, but the turtle neck was black, with the dark color flowing down his shoulders and arms. Red and black spotted gloves met the pure place at the middle of his forearm, and after ending in a deep V in the middle of his chest and back, red with black spots takes over for the majority of his middle and legs, only interrupted at his hips with a low hanging black belt and a yo-yo. His boots were pure black as well, but his domino mask was red with black spots as if anybody needed a reminder of his signature colors. His normally flat and carefully styled black hair was tousled and thrown up in a magically kept up-do. He has to admit, he looked pretty damn good in this suit, but he didn't have time to ogle himself as he took out his yo-yo and flung himself out the window.

The whole weekend had gone without incident for the first time in 4 months, and Magnus had started to question what was wrong. Now, that he was swinging and running across building tops with the wind in his hair, he couldn't help but feel a small amount of guilt over how much he missed this.

He halted on the rooftop of the Capitol, waiting for Cat Noir to show up. When she did, they would go through a possible plan on how to deal with the Warlock. "Well isn't this just a purr-fect picture?"

Ladybug huffs and turns to see the woman in the black suit leaning on his baton. Her leather suit fit her just as well as Ladybug's own latex one. Amplified every curve, especially with the tight lopsided belt that rested on her hips. A bell sat at the apex of her throat, and her long blonde hair was set high on her head, though her curls still reached the middle of her back and her black domino mask outlined her dark green eyes. She was beautiful, and Ladybug would be interested if he wasn't already in love with Adaline. "Cat Noir, glad you could join me."

The heroine slinks up to him and traces a finger down his chest as she chuckles once, "nothing could keep me away."

Ladybug pulls away as he shook his head, "you never know when to quit."

"Mhm, curiosity killed the cat, my Ladybug, but this pretty kitty's got nine lives that she would love to spend on you."

Ladybug turns away from the woman, so used to her lines that they didn't phase him anymore. "This Warlock, my kwami already suggested that the Akuma is in his cane since that's what he uses to cause the levitation."

Cat Noir sighs behind him before coming to stand equal to him on the Capitol roof's edge. "That would make sense, but if it's not, I got nips on the hat."

Ladybug huffs, "couldn't help yourself?"

Cat Noir smiles brilliantly, "how could I?"

The male hero shakes his head, "I have no idea. Alright, I have an idea, I want to see if the people that levitate can be weighed down and if they can, then we can't use them for you to get to him to grab his cane and we'll have to rely on your baton. My yo-yo can't be of much use in an open area like this, and Hawkmoth must've foreseen that. Let's get to a more hidden part of the city to test it, you ready?"

Cat Noir was already running across the roof in the opposite direction, she looks over his shoulder as her baton extends and sends her shooting through the air, "try to keep up Ladybug!"

With a chuckle, Ladybug throws his yo-yo and it flies past Cat Noir to attach to a chimney stack, and when he pulls, the yo-yo retracts and pulls him quickly over the rooftops, coming up directly behind what Cat Noir once again launches herself away from him. "Too slow!"

They treated it like a game of tag, Cat Noir always one step ahead of Ladybug as they went across the city to safely test Ladybug's theory. When they make it to a party house where the Warlock was first transformed, they find his first victims still floating. "Are you all alright?" Ladybug shouts up to them.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir! We're saved!" Yelled one of the adults, causing the crowd of people to erupt into cheering.

The two heroes glance at each other before shrugging and looking at all of the victims. Ladybug throws his yo-yo and it attaches around the legs of one of the men, while Cat Noir uses her long tail-like belt to wrap around the feet of another man. They both pull, easily guiding the people towards them. "Well, at least we got them out of the street." Cat Noir says as they unbind the citizens. "Ooh! What if we go to like a party store and get some balloon string to tie them all to the ground!"

Ladybug nods, "good idea, that way we won't have to find out if another zap from the Warlock's ray could either send them higher or send them hurtling to the ground when we fight. Here, you work on gathering everyone and I'll go and get the string."

"Aye aye, Captain." She even throws in a little salute and wink as he leaves.

When they finish tying everyone around the city down, they turn their attention to the center of town where the Warlock was still finding more people to zap. "We need to get that cane from him." Cat Noir reminds him as they once again stand on the Capitol roof.

"I know, so since I can't grab it very well, I'll have to distract him, I'll try and keep his attention without getting zapped while you sneak up behind him and grab the cane, alright? Once you break it, I'll capture it and de-evilise it."

Cat Noir dons a thoughtful look and Ladybug raises an eyebrow, "what?"

"I didn't know that de-evilise was even a word until I met you."

Ladybug groans and jumps off the roof, "just stick to the plan!" He calls as he lands easily on the pavement. "Hey! Warlock!" The villain turns and glares in the hero's direction. "Heard you were looking for a captive audience, I'll do if you want."

"Where's your little girlfriend? Too busy licking herself?"

Ladybug shivers in disgust, "ew dude don't even go there! That's so gross! I don't wanna think of my partner that way!"

Warlock narrows his eyes, "then give me your Miraculous, and you won't have to think about her ever again!" He thrust his cane at Ladybug, but before the beam of light even came, the hero was gone from his previous spot.

The villain looked around wildly before a shrill whistle drew his attention up. "I don't think that's going to happen, but I'll at least entertain you until my partner finishes up."

Warlock grits his teeth, but he straightens unnaturally as his face gains a purple tint in the shape of a butterfly. Ladybug nods once at Cat Noir and she extends her baton to try and grab the cane, but he comes out of it just in time to get her in the stomach with it. Ladybug launches his yo-yo and catches her before she hits the ground, and pulls her back to him. When the yo-yo releases, Cat Noir falls into his arms, and she's coughing and holding her stomach. "Are you alright?"

Cat Noir tries to give him a nonchalant laugh but flinches. "You know me, Bugaboo. Fight fang and claw until I win. I'll be fine."

Ladybug sets her carefully on her feet and the woman gains her breath back before straightening. "Now what kind of man hits a lady?" She calls to the villain.

"We all know you're not just a little kitten, Cat Noir." The villain retorts.

Ladybug's grits his teeth, "even for a villain you're a little too disrespectful ya know."

The Warlock scoffs, "the greatest villain in history was never nice to women, why should I be? Everyone will just be another member of my audience it won't matter what gender they are! All over the world people will watch my act and there's nothing they can do!"

"Oh, we'll see about that! LUCKY CHARM!" Black and red spots exploded from the sky as an underwater diving suit lands in Ladybug's arms. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

Cat Noir looked between Warlock and Ladybug before her eyes lit up, she grabbed the suit and leaped to the next roof. "Hey, Warlock! Why don't you try that little cane out on me! I bet it's almost out of juice!"

"How dare you, you little mongrel!" Cat Noir launches herself off the roof towards the villain, and when the beam almost hits her, she uses the suit to catch it.

The force of the suit being forced upwards delayed the drag as Cat Noir jumps from the suit and tackles the Warlock out of the air. Ladybug lands right next to her and snatches the cane from the Warlock before he could recover. When he snapped it over his knee, a black and purple butterfly floated out. "No more evil-doing for you little Akuma, time to de-evilise!" After catching the little Akuma, the yo-yo opened again to reveal a pure white butterfly.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly." Cat Noir finished as she stood up next to Ladybug.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug threw the suit into the air and ladybugs flew through the air.

Within moments, everyone had been released from the ropes and any damage the Warlock caused by misfires was rectified. "Well, all's well that ends well." Cat Noir smiles brightly.

Ladybug holds up his fist and Cat Noir bumps it with her own, "pound it."

Ladybug's earrings start to beep and he sighs, "well I've gotta go."

Cat Noir smiles and lightly nudges him in the side with her elbow, "sure thing boss, you know, I think we make a pretty fur-midable team."

Ladybug can't help but snort, "you're insufferable."

Ladybug throws his yo-yo so it launches him over the rooftops, leaving Cat Noir to watch after him. "Goodbye, my love." She whispers to the wind.

* * *

**And here is the end of the first chapter! Thank you for reading I once again do not own characters or the idea for this story. Please comment on what you liked or didn't like from this story, give a kudos if you enjoyed it, and I hope you'll all continue with this story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone so here's the second chapter of TALCN, I'm sorry it's really short it's pretty late here and I wanna try and update a lot of my stories on here in the next few weeks so this might be my last update for a while. I hope you enjoy it and it you do leave a comment or a review, or a favorite if you liked it that much. I take any criticism, and if you want a personal fic then just PM me and I'll be glad to do it. Once again this is a fic requested from Shiranai Atsune and I had a lot of fun writing it. I also own absolutely nothing except my bad writing technique. I'll see you all later in the fictional world. :)**

* * *

Magnus groaned as he face-planted on his desk. "I'm doomed, Andy! Doomed!"

Andy laughs at him, "I don't see the problem here Magnus. You invited a pretty girl over to your house for a date. Your parents will love her, she will love your parents, and she'll realize how much she likes you and you'll all live happily ever after!"

"This isn't a comic book Andy!"

"That's right it isn't," Cody sneers, "because if it was, Adaline never would've said yes to a loser like you!" Cody and Sam do their little handshake before sauntering back to their own seats before lunch break ends.

Magnus groans again from his position, "just let me die, Andy!"

His best friend elbows him in the side and he straightens up just in time to make eye contact with Adaline as she walked back into the room. His face heats up faster than the oven at home, but instead of looking away he gives her a small wave that she returns happily with a blinding smile. Oh no, he's got it _so_ bad for this girl.

* * *

For the rest of class, Magnus couldn't help but stare at Adaline and imagine both everything that could go right and everything that could go wrong. On one hand, the 'date' could go amazing and he and Adaline grow closer. On the other hand, she could see the pictures of her he has all over his room, thinks he's a creep, and then runs away screaming. He almost groans out loud again when that idea comes up. The rest of the day drags on in agony and Magnus almost falls out of his seat trying to get up. He almost fell down the stairs too when Adaline looked like she was _waiting _for him! "Hey, Magnus! So does 5:00 work for you? I still have a fencing lesson after school today, so I can't come right away." When they actually started walking out together Magnus thought he would combust.

The boy nods quickly, "uh yeah! 5:00 is perfect, would you mind eating dinner with us then? We eat around 5:30 every night. And uh when you come, tonight, if you enter through the bakery it should be fine."

Adaline's smile is absolutely killer, "that sounds amazing! I'm sure my mother won't mind, she's been working a lot lately."

"O-ok then, I'll see you at 5:00?"

"Definitely, see you then."

Magnus watched her get into her car before Nina and Andy both clap him on the back, "nice job. I didn't think you'd ever be able to ask her out." Nina laughs as Adaline's car drives off.

"I didn't, she asked me." Magnus thought his heart wasn't actually beating with how much skipping it was doing. But then it dawned on him that he had an hour to tell his parents about Adaline, clean his room, and get ready for her. "Oh crap, I have to go!" He yells before running off.

Nina and Andy watch after him fondly, "they are so in love with each other."

Magnus bursts through the door of the bakery and scares the crap out of his father. "Magnus! What's wrong?"

Magnus gulps in air as he talks, "girl…coming over…hour…clean!"

His mom comes out of the back and raises an eyebrow at her son and looks to her husband who was having a laughing fit. "What's so funny?"

"Magnus is having a girl over, and he ran here to tell us that she'll be here in an hour."

"Oh! What kind of desserts does she like? I have a whole batch of red velvet cupcakes coming out of the over, and the macarons are fresh. There are some lemon tarts and chocolate mousse too, or I can make something completely new!" His mom looked happier than Magnus had ever seen them as she started listing off desserts.

Magnus had honestly never seen his parents so happy and when he catches his breath he stands up straight, "I have no idea, it's Adaline Agreste I barely know her but she wanted to see some of my designs and wanted to come over. She's probably so used to fancy food that I have no idea what she'll like!"

His mom thinks for a minute before smiling, "how about I make mini cheesecakes with chocolate mousse topping, white chocolate drizzle, and strawberries on top?"

Magnus smiles, "that's perfect! Now I need to go clean my room I'll be back to help!"

Magnus bolts up the stairs into the loft and quickly starts to gather all of the posters while Tikki flies out of his pocket and starts munching on cookies. "Don't worry Magnus, tonight will go great!"

"How do you know that Tikki? I know that you've helped a lot of heroes and seen a lot of them date, but none of them were awkward teenage boys, were they?"

Tikki giggles, "I've seen many awkward teenage boys go on dates Magnus. There's nothing to be afraid of, and Adaline seems like a very nice girl."

The boy sighs dreamily, "she isn't just a nice girl, Tikki. She is amazing, sweet, funny, beautiful, creative, charming, and kind. She is one of the most perfect girls in the world!"

"Well, why do you think this perfect girl will be upset when she sees you have pictures of her?"

"Tikki, do kwamis date?" Magnus asks as he gives her a side-eye.

Tikki shakes her small head, "no we don't date conventionally, but some kwamis get along better than others. Like Cat Noir's kwami and me, since we are the oldest, we have known each other the longest. But we don't have feelings for each other."

"Well, in human culture, if someone has pictures of someone else around the room, it's usually considered creepy and stalkerish. She would probably scream and run away and I will forever lose my chance of being with the girl of my dreams because I have posters of her."

Tikki shakes her head, "even after all these centuries I don't understand humans."

* * *

Adaline walked up the stairs of the mansion and sucked in her breath as she knocked on her mother's study door. Gabrielle had a strict policy that she was not to be disturbed when designing, but Adaline wanted to tell her instead of Nathaniel. "Come in." Came the curt reply from the other side.

Adaline opened the door just enough for her to slip inside before shutting it again. Her mother was sitting at her desk with her head bent over a large sketch pad. She didn't even look up. "Hello, mother."

"What have you come to disturb me about this time Adaline? Shouldn't you be preparing for your fencing lesson?"

Adaline swallows thickly, "uh yes, I should. But I wanted to tell you that I won't be coming home right after."

That piqued her interest, at least enough that she glanced at her daughter before returning to her work. "Oh? And why's that?"

Adaline's cheeks turned warm, "well, I'm going over to a friend's house for a while."

"Do I know this 'friend'?"

The girl shakes her head, even if her mother couldn't see it. "No, you haven't met him before but he's a big fan of yours and he's a designer as well."

_That_ sparked enough interest that her mother looked up, "_he_?"

Adaline gulped, "yes. _He_, his name is Magnus Dupain-Cheng. He goes to school with me."

Gabrielle huffs, "I know of the Dupain-Chengs. Respectable enough even if they don't have any business ideas. They don't even use all of their profits to open more stores. In my opinion, any offspring of those two hicks must not be nearly as impressive or adventurous as they could be. Fine, you may go. But if you ruin your reputation I will not be able to help you."

The words stung and Adaline felt a retort burning her throat, but she looked down to the floor. "Yes, mother." Was all she replied before she left.

* * *

All through fencing practice, Adaline was distracted. She was beaten far more than usual, and her instructor definitely took notice. "Ms. Agreste!" She called from the side of the gym, beckoning her over to her.

Adaline raises her helmet, "yes Mrs. D'Argencourt?"

"Are you alright? You've been distant."

The blonde girl nods quickly, "yes I'm fine! Just distracted is all."

"Why don't you head home sweetheart, you can catch an extra class this weekend. You're no use to me distracted."

Adaline trudged back to the locker room and thumped her head against the locker. "Plagg, I'm doomed."

The little black 'cat' popped his head out of her locker, even though the rest of his body was still inside her locker. Plagg still never ceased to freak her out. "Why's that purr-incess?"

"Not now with the cat jokes. It's because I still have an hour before Magnus is expecting me, he literally lived a block away, and I told my mother I wouldn't be coming back home. What am I going to do for an hour?"

Plagg chuckles, "that's easy. Just go over to his house early. Take a shower here, and just go early."

"You really think he wouldn't mind if I went over early?"

Plagg shrugs, "I don't know. I don't understand humans, I just understand cheese! Now, do you have any?"

Adaline rolls her eyes and reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small clump of the stinky camembert. "I don't understand why you insist on this terrible cheese."

Plagg gasps, "it is not _terrible_! Everyone else is terrible because they dislike it!"

Adaline rolls her eyes before leaving the small creature to get ready. Butterflies were in her stomach the whole time as she showered and got dressed. She decided to branch out today from her usual outfit of a black t-shirt, jeans, and a white denim jacket and traded for a white collared shirt without sleeves and a black choker with a bow, topping a royal blue skirt that flared out just a bit. She traded her converse for white flats and brushed out her long blonde hair so it fell in simple loose curls. "Is this too much, Plagg?" She asks as she nervously looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm only going over to his house to look at a sketchbook and hang out for a while, maybe I shouldn't make it seem like I'm expecting a date."

Plagg perches next to her on the sink, "aren't you expecting a date?"

Adaline's cheeks flared again, "wh-what? No! Of course not!"

The kwami rolls his eyes with a scoff, "that lie stinks more than my cheese."

Adaline swats at him but misses by a mile as he flies into her purse. "Don't hit the kwami!" He objects from inside as the girl rolls her eyes.

"No promises, just stay quiet. I don't want to explain you as I'm on my da-…as I'm _hanging out_ with Magnus."

"You almost called it a date!" The cat taunts.

Adaline rolls her eyes again before grabbing her coat and leaving the locker room to start the short walk to Magnus's. She started it confidently and so sure of herself, but as she got to his door she almost bolted. _You dressed up too much, he's gonna think you're weird! You invited yourself over his parents are going to hate you! You're going to embarrass yourself at dinner by doing something stupid and you'll never be allowed back! What if he thinks you're creepy because you've been thinking about this all day! He's only trying to get to your mother through you! He'll dump you as soon as he makes it and you'll be left heartbroken! He doesn't have those feelings for you and you're leading yourself on!_ With a deep breath, Adaline squashes the thoughts down and opens the door to the bakery. The little bell above the door chimes happily as the smell of freshly baked goods meets Adaline's nose and she sighs in longing. Everything smelled so good and it looked both slightly cramped but homey all the same as she scanned the store. A small black-haired man was behind the counter, and for a quick moment, Adaline was about to call him Magnus, except he was standing at his full height and even shorter than herself. "Excuse me?" She asks, quiet enough to not give the unsuspecting man a heart attack.

He straightens up, and Adaline can see similarities to Magnus, not only in the hair but also in the kind eyes and welcoming smile. "Sorry dear, I didn't hear the bell. What may I help you with?"

Adaline smiles bashfully, "Magnus told me to mee him here today. We had plans to meet after school, and he told me meeting him here would work best."

The man's eyes alight with recognition before clapping his hands together, "you're the girl Magnus was talking about! Oh, we were so excited to hear you were coming! Magnus _never_ brings girls home! Magnus and his father are in the kitchen, I'll go tell him you're here!"

Magnus's father leaves Adaline to look around the store and she couldn't help but look at all the desserts. They all looked so good and she almost salivated at the thought of eating something. "Adaline?"

The sudden voice caused Adaline to jump and spin around, "oh! Magnus! Hi, uh I'm sorry for coming so early I…got done with…practice early…" Her sentence trailed off as she took in how Magnus was dressed.

His usual neat white shirt, blazer, and pink jeans were traded for a ruffled and stained black shirt and ripped blue jeans. His hair was covered in flour and streaks of it marked his face and arms. He was smiling extremely brightly, and his hands were probably leaving flour marks on his shirt and pants were he rested them. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you yet!" He laughed a bit before scratching the back of his neck, "unfortunate time to have a flour fight with my mom in the kitchen."

A very tall woman comes out from the kitchen and was covered in flour, just like her son. "I didn't know there was a party out here. Oh! You must be Adaline! Oh, Magnus has told us so much about you, I hope you like mini cheesecakes, we're making them right now, we just got a little carried away." Her smile matched her son's, and Adaline couldn't help but smile as well.

"I'd love some!"

Magnus continued rubbing the back of his neck. "Adaline, you don't have to. What we don't eat we can sell in the bakery."

Adaline waves him off, "nonsense! I've been wanting to try some desserts from your shop for a while now. I'd love some cheesecake."

"Perfect! Magnus, why don't you show her to the apartment and I'll finish up in the kitchen, they should be ready in about 1 hour. I'll bring them up when they're done."

"Ok sure thing mom, Adaline if you'll follow me I'll show you upstairs." The two teens make their way upstairs and Magnus's parents watch them leave.

"They are so in love." They remark simultaneously.


End file.
